Tatuajes
by Ada Ross
Summary: Algunos tatuajes de James escondían una historia amarga en común.


**Título:** Tatuajes.  
**Fandom:** Mass Effect.  
**Personajes:** James, Garrus.  
**Palabras:** 773.  
**Advertencias:** algunos spoilers de ME3. Garrus/Shepard implícito de fondo. Un pelín angst.  
**Notas:** una idea que se me ocurrió sobre alguno de los tatuajes que lleva James.

* * *

—Realmente eres un saco de historias, Scars.

James alzó su vaso en honor a Garrus para terminar con todo el líquido de un trago largo. El sabor amargo del alcohol se arrastró por su garganta hasta llegar al estómago, dejándole una sensación abrasiva por donde había pasado. Sacudió la cabeza y dejó que Garrus vaciase un poco más de la botella en su vaso.

—Es la consecuencia directa de estar bajo las órdenes de Shepard —rió él entre dientes—. Puede pasar cualquier cosa.

—Sí, bueno, un día me contarás _esa_historia tuya y de Lola. ¿Qué hiciste para, ya sabes, conquistarla?

James vio el equivalente a una sonrisa autosuficiente en el rostro del turiano, acompañado de una carcajada suave.

—Esa historia tendrás que ganártela, Jimmy —respondió Garrus, invitándole a un reto que sabía que no rechazaría.

—Ponme a prueba. Seguro que tengo algo con que negociar. Tú pregunta —insistió James con bravuconería. Las conversaciones con Scars siempre tenían ese doble fondo de intentar superarse el uno al otro, haciendo gala de una competitividad amistosa que había hecho que Garrus le cayese bien desde el primer momento.

Garrus sopesó en silencio las posibilidades, reclinado detrás de la barra. Después de unos segundos en silencio, rellenó su copa y bebió.

—Muy bien. Ya lo tengo.

—Dispara.

—Los tatuajes —confesó finalmente, señalando con la cabeza el cuello tatuado de James—. Ya conoces a Jack, ¿no? Sus tatuajes me daban dolor de cabeza y siempre me preguntaba por qué alguien querría tener marcas así por todo el cuerpo. Nunca me atreví a preguntar a Jack a la cara —finalizó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Puedo entenderlo, tío. —James lanzó una carcajada, negando con la cabeza—. Aunque estaba buenísima, eso tienes que reconocerlo.

Garrus no parecía especialmente convencido por el argumento de James y desechó la idea zarandeando una mano.

—Sí, lo que tú digas. Pero no evites la pregunta, Jimmy. ¿Hay alguna historia detrás de los tatuajes?

De repente, la expresión divertida y relajada de James se desvaneció. Bajó la vista, la mirada perdida dentro del fondo de su vaso y las cejas ligeramente fruncidas. Incluso para Garrus resultaba obvio que había tocado un tema sensible por el cambio en Vega. No habló durante lo que parecía una eternidad, mientras el sonido suave pero repetitivo de la música electrónica envolvía la sala. Garrus estuvo a punto de echarse hacia atrás, hasta que el mismo James se le adelantó y comenzó a hablar.

—Hay una historia con algunos de los tatuajes, aunque no es demasiado agradable. No quiero amargarte la noche, amigo.

—Si quieres hablar, hazlo. Los amigos se escuchan —respondió Garrus con voz calmada, apoyando los codos sobre la barra.

James respiró hondo, reclinándose un poco sobre el taburete donde estaba sentado. No estaba acostumbrado a hablar del tema y sólo lo había mencionado delante de Shepard durante su particular sesión de baile. No quería que nadie más supiera eso; pero James sintió por una vez la necesidad de desahogarse libremente sin entrar en una pelea con batarianos o a puñetazo limpio con su comandante. Ni siquiera con Shepard había sido del todo claro ni demasiado locuaz respecto a cómo se sentía. Quizás la urgencia que notaba en ese momento era una consecuencia del alcohol, que le había ablandado. Pero sólo quería una charla entre dos soldados, entre amigos, por el simple hecho de intentar quitarse el peso de encima. Scars parecía el amigo perfecto.

—¿Sabes lo del Fehl Prime, no? —Garrus asintió, sin interrumpirle—. Dejé que todo mi pelotón muriese para conseguir la información de los recolectores. Y fíjate para qué sirvió —añadió, y el tono divertido y desenfadado que solía acompañar a James se tiñó de un extraño cinismo ajeno a él—. La cagué porque dejé a esos hombres morir. Y no sirvió para nada. —Se llevó una mano al pecho, arrugando la camiseta conforme sus dedos apretaban la tela—. Me tatué una marca por cada uno de ellos. Para no olvidarles nunca. Les debo eso al menos.

Garrus no reaccionó inmediatamente. James había esperado algún comentario condescendiente, unas palabras de aliento que le dijeran la misma historia de siempre. "No fue tu culpa", "hiciste lo que debías", "eres un soldado y actuaste como tal". La misma basura de siempre de la que no culpaba a la gente por repetirla una y otra vez. Entonces el turiano volvió a rellenar los vasos de ambos, alzó el suyo y con voz solemne, dijo:

—Por los compañeros caídos, James. Nunca les olvidaremos, con o sin tatuajes.

Tuvo la sensación de estar perdiendo parte del mensaje; pero decidió preguntar en otro momento. Scars siempre tenía alguna historia más que contar.

James cogió su vaso y brindó.

—Por ellos.

**-fin-**


End file.
